


Настоящие детективы

by outsomnia



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Minor Character Death, POV Third Person, Pre-Slash, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Безумный вечер с дракой, демонами и невероятными открытиями? Ренчжун не так представлял себе визит на Сумеречный базар.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	Настоящие детективы

Ренчжун мог бы и догадаться, что все их планы пойдут под откос. В конце концов, это правило срабатывало всегда.

Всё началось с того, что все старшие сумеречные охотники отправились на собрание в сеульский Институт — нужно было что-то делать с фракцией восставших охотников, — а всех остальных отослали в пекинский Институт, чтобы они не подслушивали и не пытались влезть в войну, для которой были ещё слишком молоды. И пускай Ренчжун и был рад видеть своих друзей, сидеть в полупустом Институте было невероятно скучно.

Тогда-то Джено и пришла в голову светлая мысль, что им стоит посетить Сумеречный базар, куда более опытные охотники обычно отказывались их брать, сколько бы они ни просили. Это ведь такая потрясающая возможность: никто не сможет их остановить, и более того, есть шансы, что никто об этом и не узнает!

Они давно хотели попасть на Сумеречный базар, что было неудивительно, учитывая, сколько слухов вокруг него ходило. Говорили, что там можно было встретить самых фантастических существ Нижнего Мира, включая самих фейри, которые предпочитали держаться обособленно и последние годы нигде не появлялись. Говорили, что там продавались редкие зелья, способные вылечить любую болезнь; или пилюли, увеличивающие силу в сто крат; или особенные ручки, заговорённые на то чтобы самостоятельно справиться со всеми дурацкими тестами, которые их всё ещё заставляли решать. Говорили, что Сумеречный рынок был лучше любого фестиваля.

Казалось, ничто не предвещает беды.

И справедливости ради, сперва всё действительно было нормально: они прогуливались от одного ларька к другому, успели попробовать несколько странных сладостей Нижнего Мира — чересчур сладких, на взгляд Ренчжуна, — несколько раз избавились от компании мага, который навязчиво предлагал им погадать. А потом оборотень, одурманенный запахом целебных трав, перевернул соседнюю с этими травами стойку, за которой вампир пытался продать амулеты, якобы помогавшие его собратьям переносить солнечные лучи, и это всё переросло в полноценную драку.

Преисполненный гневом вампир попытался отгрызть своему противнику руку — вполне успешно, — на что тот обернулся волком и отхватил кусок от его торса, забрызгивая кровью всё вокруг. Попутно они умудрились разрушить аккуратный ларёк фейри, торгующей волшебными настойками, и та в ярости решила проклясть их обоих, но ненароком зацепила того самого мага с гаданиями, который посчитал своим долгом влезть в эту драку, чтобы остановить её.

Ренчжун не был уверен, какого эффекта хотела добиться фэйри, но под влиянием её силы маг явно лишился рассудка, и прочёл длинное заклинание, тем самым призывая посреди улицы демона.

И если драка не вызвала у окружающих никаких эмоций, — вероятно, подобное считалось здесь нормой? — то появление огромного тёмно-фиолетового осьминога, покрытого сочащимися ядом шипами, привело к панике.

Разумеется, у них не было с собой клинков серафима — они не раз слышали, что на Сумеречном базаре сумеречным охотникам не рады, и старались выдавать себя за примитивных, скрывая все свои руны за длинными рукавами и высокими воротниками.

А тем временем демон пошёл в разнос, явно намереваясь превратить улицу в руины. Он беспорядочно размахивал своими щупальцами, разрушая всё вокруг, и это было только половиной беды. Куда большей проблемой были случайные жертвы его движений. Резко опущенное щупальце придавило к земле пытавшегося сбежать мага, один из шипов вошёл ему в затылок, пробивая череп насквозь, а острие выглянуло сквозь опустевшую от силы удара глазницу. Маг коротко вскрикнул, задёргался, а затем затих, безвольной куклой оставшись висеть на шипах. В другом щупальце демон сжимал оборотня с такой силой, что спустя мгновение вся нижняя часть его тела, став бесформенной кашей, упала на землю с мерзким всплеском. Джено ринулся было помочь одной из фэйри выбраться из-под завалов её ларька, но одно неудачное движение щупальцем — и фейри замерла, а из огромных дыр в её теле наружу вывалились органы. Невезучий маг-призыватель безумно захихикал и поднял голову к небу, но в следующее мгновение демон прихлопнул его словно муху, и оставшаяся от него рука отлетела в сторону, блеснув на свету обнажённой влажной костью. В образовавшемся месиве чудом уцелел один глаз, который неожиданно пару раз моргнул, прежде чем очередное движение демона сравняло его с землёй.

От этого зрелища его стошнило.

— Нам надо что-то сделать, — дрожащим голосом сказал Джемин, и когда Ренчжун перевёл на него взгляд, то заметил, что тот стал белее мела.

Но что они могли сделать? У них с собой не было ничего, кроме стелей, и не существовало никакой руны, которая магическим образом за секунду стёрла бы демона в порошок.

Вдали что-то сверкнуло, затем раздался свист ветра, и спустя секунды отрубленное щупальце демона покатилось по улице, забрызгивая стены зданий вонючей сиреневой жижей.

— Да это же Минсок-хён! — выкрикнул Джено.

И действительно, впереди стоял покрытый жижей сумеречный охотник, державший в руках скрещенные клинки серафима. Когда он повернул к ним голову — и это осуждающее выражение лица явно предсказывало им большие проблемы, — в нём без проблем можно было узнать Минсок-хёна.

Минсок-хён оттолкнулся от земли и резко прыгнул вперёд, кружась вокруг своей оси; и благодаря этому вращению он был защищён от шипов клинками. Неожиданно сбоку к нему метнулось ещё одно щупальце, и Ренчжун в ужасе вскрикнул, пытаясь предупредить Минсок-хёна о приближающейся опасности, но щупальце сразу же упало на землю, словно отсечённое невидимым лезвием. А затем рядом с демоном появился мерцающий фиолетовый портал, из которого неспешно вышел Лу Хань.

Который в своём безупречно чистом костюме, блестящих модных очках и с идеальной причёской казался на этой улице совершенно не к месту.

Благодаря его поддержке, Минсок-хён добрался до тела осьминога, вонзил в него свои клинки, после чего стремительно провёл ими вверх.

Демон пугающе завыл и затрясся, вместе с ним словно пошатнулась сама земля, а в следующее мгновение он почернел и осыпался пеплом, оставляя после себя лишь запах гари и вонь от крови из ран.

— И что бы мы делали без уважаемых сумеречных охотников, которые единственные могут уничтожить демонов, — насмешливо крикнул Лу Хань и помахал рукой.

Минсок-хён устало посмотрел на него и неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Уважаемый сумеречный охотник мог бы превратиться в сито, если бы ему не помогли, — мягко сказал он.

Лу Хань на это покачал головой и картинно приложил ладонь к груди:

— Если бы я не помог уважаемому сумеречному охотнику, то, боюсь, моя собственная жизнь оказалась бы под угрозой.

Минсок-хён поморщился, бросив короткое «переигрываешь», и Лу Хань рассмеялся в ответ.

Ренчжун нахмурился.

— Они флиртуют или мне кажется? — шёпотом поинтересовался у него Джено. — Получается, что все слухи действительно были правдивыми?

Слухи о том, что эти двое встречались, ходили уже несколько месяцев. Говорили, что Минсок-хён только из-за этого и перевёлся в пекинский институт. Говорили, что если бы не перевёлся он, то Лу Хань бы решил переехать в Сеул, а искать другого верховного мага, чьи способности не уступали бы ему — это та ещё головная боль. Говорили… Много чего ещё говорили.

Но никогда ни у кого не было никаких прямых доказательств.

— Мы прямо настоящие детективы, — тут же оживился Джено. — Смогли узнать правду.

Хоть что-то хорошее вышло из этого безумного вечера.

Минсок-хён выпрямился, сделал шаг в их сторону и тут же пошатнулся. 

— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Лу Хань и подошёл к нему.

Тот кивнул в ответ, и элегантным движением руки стряхнул с клинков демоническую кровь. Лу Хань поморщился и щёлкнул пальцами, после чего та пропала и с одежды Минсок-хёна. Который благодарно улыбнулся ему, спрятал свои клинки в ножны за спиной, а затем перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на них.

— Итак, — строго начал Минсок-хён. — Что во фразе «ждите в институте и не высовывайтесь» вам было не понятно? И сколько раз я вам говорил, что сумеречный охотник не должен разгуливать безоружным?

Лу Хань беззаботно закинул руку ему на плечо. Сочувствующим он не выглядел.


End file.
